Rebecca's Story, an alternate ending, Avril stays
by fateXfate
Summary: An alternate ending where Avril stays in the present with Dean and Rebecca, they stay together.


" I'm sorry, Dean.. I never meant for it to be this way, but it was the only way.. "

A whisper of thought so soft went into Dean's head, and he stopped right in front of Rebecca, she bumped right into him. As Rebecca bumped into Dean, her chest touched his back, and at the very thought of this situation, her face turned bright red. Being naive, and insensitive to women's feelings, he turned back, and stared right into Rebecca's face, and laughed gently.

" O-oh.. h-he's so cute w-when.. he's l-laughing like that.. " Rebecca thought to herself, getting red and hot again.  
" Hey Rebecca, whats wrong with you ? You're all red ! " Dean smiled at her.  
" O-oh ! Its nothing, why do YOU ask anyway you, insensitive moron ! " Rebecca screamed at him.

And they started chasing each other up and down Celestial Peak, occasionally, either one falling down. Up until one moment, when the sun had set, and it became dark night where they were still on Celestial Peak. They looked around, and came to a conclusion. They were lost up on the Peak, no way to go back down, and no one to help them. Just when they thought that they had to stay there for the night, a girl in green with silver hair appeared out of a corner.

" I.. was following both of you.. the whole u-umm, time.. " Avril spoke softly to both of them.  
" Oh ? Thats great, Avril ! Now you can help us go down ! " Dean spoke cheerfully to Avril.  
" H-hey D-dean ! Its YOUR fault we got LOST, now GET US DOWN ! " Rebecca screamed.

Just when Avril was about to spoke, a monster of wide size appeared, and it seemed far more stronger then fighting Volsung. They started panicking, but Dean made the first move. He decided to attack the monster head-on with his Twin Fenrir. Avril took out her weapon, and changed it to Whip-mode. Rebecca took out her Pistol, and reloaded it full of bullets, ready for battle and she also equipped on a fast-reloader catridge on.

" I'l go first, Avril, back me up ! Rebecca, lets Trigger Rondo now ! " Dean commanded the both of them.  
" Okay, Dean ! Protection ! " Avril casted on Dean and Rebecca, getting their defenses up.

" Okay, lets do it, Dean ! Trigger Rondo, Activate ! " Rebecca stood back-to-back with Dean, and they continuously shot around them.  
" Lets end this ! " Dean shot the final shot with Rebecca, but Rebecca was missing from their Trigger Rondo.

Turns out that Rebecca was caught by the monster, and tentacles started gripping around her body. " Perverted monster, get away ! " Rebecca thought, but as the tentacles rose up to her chest, and went between her legs, she felt numbed. She was poisoned, and she felt molested. " D-dean.. save me.. " and she fainted. The monster was running away, but Avril, with lightning speed, caught up with it.

" You're not getting away with Rebecca, you monster ! " Avril screeched at the monster, eyes burning with fury.

And she used her Finest Arts, and whipped the monster right to oblivion, trying not to hurt Rebecca at all. But the monster was not affected, and it slammed a tentacle right into Avril's face, head-on. Avril flew back and collided with a tree, head bleeding from the damage. But she wasn't going to just give up like that, and she went straight on one more time, this time, changing her weapon to Sword-mode.

" Hi-heal ! And, this time, I'm going to WASTE YOU ! " suddenly, a surge of pressure came onto her.

The Ice Queen took over.

" Fuwhaha.. a puny monster like you ? What a joke.. " and Ice Queen used a very minimum amount of her power, and the monster writhed and was torn apart.

The monster's organs and insides were all poured out by the Ice Queen, and she laughed at the very sorry sight of the monster, she wasted it. The Avril inside took over her consciousness and regained control of her own body. She walked towards Rebecca, disgusted at the sight the Ice Queen created at the scene, she felt like puking on the spot, it was too gruesome for her to handle.

" God.. she's ruthless. Hi-revive ! " and she brought Rebecca back from death.

Dean finally caught up with Avril and Rebecca, but the battle was over, he was confused. They couldn't defeat it, but what happened right there ? And he saw Avril's eyes. They changed to a different color each. This meant that the Ice Queen had taken over her a moment ago, and she barely regained her consciousness. He ran towards Avril and hugged her.

" Oh.. please don't ever let her take over again ! Please.. " Dean sobbed onto Avril.  
" I'm sorry, Dean.. I lost control.. " and Avril hugged him back, ruffling his messy blue hair.

Just at this moment, Rebecca woke up, and saw the two of them hugging. " This could maybe be.. the best for the three of.. us. " another entry was written into her travelling diary. " Maybe.. maybe I should just give up..? " Rebecca thought to herself, silently and cold. She feigned ignorace, and walked towards them, smiling. She would rather not interefere in their destiny and bond.

" I was.. testing the love the three of you share.. maybe.. I was wrong to be so cruel on her. " a voice drifted into Rebecca.

And she fainted.

She appeared into a field of flowers, and a waterfall. Little fire-fly like things of random colors flew around them. She found her clothes different. She wore a dress of pink shade, and had little blue wings attached. Her hair was let down and a hairband on it. She was wearing little-cute pinkish boots instead of her cowboy ones, and she had gloves of light lavender.

" W-what is this ?! D-dressup for Kids ?! " Rebecca irritated by the sight of girly-clothes.  
" You have to control me, and.. that will be your Guardian Costume to summon me. " the Guardian of Love, Raftina appeared out of the sky.  
" R-raftina ?! " Rebecca impressed by the magnificent image of the Guardian.

" You shall be, my summoner. You will be my vessel. I have chosen you. " and the Guardian dissapeared.

And Rebecca woke up from her slumber, and she noticed one thing about herself. She had a new costume she could don on. It was a costume made for her by Raftina. She kept it a secret from Dean and Avril, not letting them know what happened last night. She wore it on, and she felt a surge of power go through her, and she acquired new abilities. She could jump higher now, and she can shoot triple bullets from one pistol. And she gained a few more hidden powers. One of which,

" Bullet of Love ! " which shot out a bullet shaped in a heart-shape.

She wore back her normal clothes, and went out of her house. " Dean must've brought me back.. " she thought. She looked right up into the sky, and saw a slight image of the Guardian she saw yesterday. The clouds changed into words when the Guardian flew past.

" Do not look back onto past love, cherish what you have in the present. Oh, and don't you steal my Guardian of Justice ! " was crafted out by Raftina.

By fateXfate, gamefaqqer, FateofFaith. Copyrighted 2oo7, December 24.

Wild ARMs or other Wild ARMs merchandise are **not owned by me**, but by **Media.Vision**. I only own the**Fanfiction you are reading now.**


End file.
